Save me from myself
by ramirezb45
Summary: Raven gets the wrong idea from starfire it hurts her and thinks she has no chance so she resorts to hurting herself who will save her the one always there for her or someone unexpected
1. Chapter 1

One two "ow"

One two "ow"

One two "ow''

Drips of a crimson liquid poured down my arm so gracefully and slowly the red dominating in color against my pale skin it looks what's the word nice calming tranquil. I had a purpose for cutting myself it helped me cope with the fact I can't express my emotions freely like others. If I get mad or sad something breaks all this power at the palm of my hands is a curse not a gift. I mean it's nice to have powers and be acknowledged but what about when I get home and go back to my quiet sheltered self that everyone thinks is_ creepy_. Beep beep beep "Titans Go'' Robin's voice ran through the intercom awakening me from my depths of my mind. I got up quickly running to the bathroom to clean my cuts scratch that to clean the blood from my cuts my cuts had healed already in a matter of seconds but I didn't want the pain to go away so the cut couldn't be seen but I could feel it. I put a fresh leotard on then my blue cloak and transported out of my room to where the other titans where. They left without noticing I wasn't there I thought. The hive was at it again I thought don't they ever get tired. They were stealing from the Jump City bank again. We all attacked Robin took mammoth Beastboy took Gizmo Cyborg and Starfire got brother blood while I got jinx. I dodged a couple of Jinx's hexes before hitting her with a bus and cuffing her. I looked at the others who seemed to be holding their ground but Robin got knocked out and I went to go help him before mammoth squashed him with a car. ''Azarath Metrion Zinthos'' I blocked the car from hitting its intended target and threw it into the distance. I turned around to see Robin coming to but when I turned back around mammoth grabbed me by the arm and threw me at a brick wall. My head hurt so much from the impact and so did my arm I landed on when I hit the ground. I got up slowly because the world was spinning and mammoth punched me right in the stomach causing me to double over from the pain. He hurled me into another building and as I was flying I heard Robin yell my name. It hurt I couldn't get up the wounds on my arm I didn't let completely heal were starting to bleed and I couldn't concentrate on healing them I felt blood coming from my head. Robin calling my name again was the last thing I heard before I drifted in to a pain induced slumber.

"Raven'' she hit the building and fell with a thud Mammoth came and tried to hit me but I dodged easily and hit him with a freeze disk and ran over to Raven. I grabbed her gently to make sure I didn't make her condition worse and called Cyborg over to tell him to get the medical center ready. I went with Cyborg and took Raven to the T-car, I looked over at Cyborg and saw a worried look on his face. We got in the car and rode off to the tower. As soon as we got there we went to the med center and we looked at her to see where we should start. Cyborg took care of her head while I took care of her arm and I noticed it was bleeding a lot more than her head. I pulled up her sleeve and saw three gashed on her arm. I could tell they were older than her other cuts because they were reopened. The only explanation I could think of was that Raven was cutting herself. _Why would she cut herself I thought she was happy here I guess I thought wrong _I thought. I got so angry I told Cyborg to try and wake Raven up so I could ask her why she did this and I showed him the cuts and he looked taken aback upset and shocked I knew they had a brother sister relationship but all he said was that she needed some rest.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke to the steady murmuring of the heart monitor and wondered what had happened. I got up slowly wincing from the pain. I healed myself quickly so I couldn't feel the pain anymore. I opened my eyes slowly and stepped out of bed but as soon as my feet hit the ground Robin came in telling me to sit down. When I sat down I noticed I was in a gown and wondered who had changed me probably Starfire. I thought about the cuts on my arm I didn't let completely heal and wondered if she saw them or told anyone about them. "Why'' I looked at Robin confusion showing on my face "Why Raven why would you do it I thought you were happy here aren't you.'' ''Robin I have no idea what you are talking about first of all and second of all I am happy here you guys are my friends and family why wouldn't I be happy?" "Because you cut yourself Raven that's why and don't try to deny it I saw myself with my own eyes!" "Oh'' that was all I could think to say.

"Listen Raven I'm sorry for that little outburst it's just I care about you and I don't want to see you hurt you had me worried last night after you got hurt you didn't heal yourself like you usually do and I saw the cuts on your arm so I thought you didn't like it here or you were trying to get yourself from hurting anymore so you decided to give and I, I mean we can't live without you.''

"Apology accepted can I go back to my room now''

"Fine go back to your room but we will talk about this later''

"ok'' As soon as Raven turned to go to her room the alarm sounded I ran out of the room to the computer with Raven following along and the other titans already there I typed at the computer to see who was starting trouble and saw Red X.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dude you got to be kidding me'' exclaimed beast boy who was now wrapped in an x "I just got out of this''. "what a shame I put you in one again'' said Red X as he easily maneuvered around Cyborg and stuck an X to his back causing his wires to short circuit making him fall with thud. Robin watched the thief carefully before attacking with his bow staff. "What do you want X'' I asked ''the money I took duh isn't it obvious and here I thought you might be smart oh well guess I was wrong about that so for now bye bye birdie.'' X stuck an X to my back and before I could do anything about it, it shocked me, the last thing I saw was X heading for starfire then everything went black.

I saw X jump about while starfire was trying to hit him with her starbolts. As I was saying my mantra X managed to hit starfire and put an X on her causing her to fall to the ground. I threw a mailbox at him but he dodged easily and started running at me. He got out three X's and shot them at me I closed my eyes and put up a shield when I reopened my eyes I didn't see him "right here Rae rae'' I turned around and X grabbed me by both my arms I cringed at the contact. "aww somebody's not happy to see me is she well I just want to let you know how beautiful you are and that I'm here for you.'' The only reply I could think of was ''my names not Rae rae it's Raven'' and I kicked him in the crotch he let go of my arms and I kneed him in the face while he was bent over. He pressed the button on his belt and he was gone in an instant. I went to go help the others and transported out of there. We appeared back in the common room and I stated I was going to my room and left in a flash of black energy. After I got in the safety of my room I started wondering what X had meant when he said I was beautiful and that he was there for me. I went to my closet to a pairs of jeans, a sweater, and black chucks and appeared back in the common room to announce I was going for a walk in town. After I got to town I went to my favorite tea shop Lipton I sat down in one of the wooden chairs and a short waitor came my way ''hey Raven what would you like today'' "Mint julep today Casper'' ''ok be back in a few'' I looked around the shop around and noticed a guy with dark brown short hair and green eyes with a hint of brown in them he looked up and caught me staring he smiled back and walked up and said ''Hey your Raven right'' I nodded and he said ''My name is Jason nice to meet you''


	4. Chapter 4

**Two reviews in one day that's a new record for me**

"Ha ha ha yeah right''

''I'm serious Jason he said that''

"well then that's interesting''

"Yeah so what time is it because I think it's late and I should be getting back to the tower''

''yeah your right by the way it's 11:13''

"Wow that's late''

"Nice meeting you Raven we should do this again soon''

"We should shouldn't we''

''yea well bye''

''Bye''

Me and Jason left the tea shop and we both parted ways that had to be one of the best days of my life I thought on the way to the tower I didn't feel like going to the tower right away so I decided to walk I decided I really like Jason he's different and he gets me even more than Robin maybe. After a while of walking I was in front of the tower I took a breath in and I walked in. It was surprisingly quiet I looked around and noticed no one was in the common room. I thought everyone was in their rooms sleeping, so I walked into the kitchen to go get some food. I knew I wasn't alone because I sensed someone else's presence I turned around and it was no other than Robin.

**Please Review**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Raven''

''Robin''

"what are you doing''

''getting food isn't it obvious''

''oh well what did you do all day it's pretty late''

"why do you care it's not like the world going to end or anything'' Raven said getting annoyed very quickly.

''Yeah but it's my duty as leader to know what and where all members of the team are and the world could end at any given time Raven you should know'' As soon as that came out of Robin's mouth he regretted the words.

"If that's how you feel about it goodnight Robin and by the way I was out with Jason'' and with that Raven left the boy wonder standing with his mouth open and him confused.

_That pompous indignant overzealous arrogant self-confident egotistical blunder head who does he think he is of I'm leader of this team I must know your personal affairs and I can invade anyone's privacy but you can't invade mine or else._ Raven went to her room and plopped down on her bead and let sleep overtake her.

_Idiot idiot idiot so stupid why would I say that to her and who the hell is Jason is he her boyfriend no Raven can't have a boyfriend it's Raven she's too too ughh I don't know I should apologize her eyes looked so sad or as sad as she could possibly get without showing too much emotion. _After I got to my room I laid down on the bed and closed my eyes with my thoughts roaming to the dark angel and that was the last thing I saw on my mind before I went to sleep.

_Azarath Metrion Zinthos _

_Azarath Metrion Zinthos_

_Azarath Metrion Zinthos _

"Ha ha ha ha ha'' I clasped my hands over my mouth and placed my feet on the concrete floor of the roof, what in the world was that it was weird I hope nothing's wrong in nevermore. I got up and swiftly walked to my room to grab my mirror and head to nevermore.

**Nevermore**

"Raven!''

I rolled my eyes as happy ran up to hung me and started talking fast

"Happy what in the world are you blabbering on about now''

"Raven we got a new friend I'm so happy in fact you have to meet them it's so cool there so fun to hang around they love playing tag like I do and they even know how to play twister it's been so fun here lately whatever your doing you need to keep it up''

"Ok ''_ Not even Starfire talks that much I thought_

_''_guys come on out and meet Raven Lust Love where are you guys''

_Lust Love oh no this is very bad very very very bad this can't possibly be happening_

When I saw two more cloaked figures approaching I quickly transported out of Nevermore so I wouldn't have to deal with those two who in the world could I possibly love and lust for.

**Later on that night**

I got dressed in some jeans a black halter top and a blue cardigan with my blue booties and transported out of my room to the Lipton Café I saw Jason there and walked over to him to say hi he looked up and saw me and said hi before I could ''hey Rae how are you''

''I'm good you''

''I'm chillen like a villain''

''oh ha ha ha so funny'' I said sarcastically

''yeah I know I'm just that good''

''hey Jason do you want to come back to the tower with me''

"Uh yeah sure''

We left the café and got on to Jason's black motorcycle and flew down the streets every now and then I would yell at him to slow down we got to the tower in record time and got off his bike.

"What in the world were you trying to do kill us''

''No just excite you ,you don't seem like the type for motorcycles though''

"Really I haven't noticed'' I mumbled under my breath.

Just as we entered the common room everyone stopped and looked at me the first one to speak was Robin "What is he doing here Raven''

**Ohhhh major fight scene coming up maybe who knows **

**Third update in one day shows how much free time i have on the weekends i guess**

**Please review it encourages me to write and update more often I want to make this story at least ten thousand words**


	6. Chapter 6

"What does it look like oh wise one he's here with me because I invited him to hang out, why is there a problem with that?''

"yeah there actually is you invited a stranger into the tower and he could be a villian for all we know''

"he is not a stranger he's my friend and he's not doing anything wrong.''

"but he's a stranger to the rest of us.''

"oh quit whining Robin.''

"Im not whining and you will do as I say I'm the leader of this team!""

"And I'm second in command you can't overrule me so easily just like that bird boy!.''

I turned around to leave with Jason but I felt a hard tugging at my arm I turned around and stared Robin right in the face.

"Let go me now'' I demandedHe just stood there his grip getting harder with every passing second it so i mumbled under my breath ''Azarath Metrion Zinth''

''let go of her''

''not until you leave''

"im not leaving i was invited here by her so when she wants me to go i will.''

I got so angry who was Jason to disrespect me Robin the leader in my own home I let go of Raven and was about to hit Jason but he moved out of the way I tried and tried again and again but he kept dodgeing exactly who was Jason Todd. After I hit Jason in the gut my body became incased in black and i was thrown against the wall.

"Robin what are you doin jason didn't do anything toyou and here you are trying to hit him what is up with you''

"yea Rob Raven's right what's wrong with you'' Cyborg asked

"nothing I just don't trust him i'm trying to protect all of you''

"But friend Robin you have none of the proof that friend Jason is bad'' Starfire stated

"Dude sick hit'' Beast boy exclaimed

Everyone gave beast boy the glare and dispered from the common room.

"Hey Raven you ok do you want me to leave because I will if you''

I was cut off by Raven kissing me, my eyes wide open

"woah''

''Sorry Jason I I don't know what got over me''

I stopped Raven from talking and kissed her again pullin her closer to me we pulled back and I saw Raven blushing we walked to her room leaving an angry boy wonder behind.

**Okay so my laptop broke because of a stupid iron so i dont know when ill be able to update but i will as soon as possible please reveiw by the way what should robin do next**

**A:try to make raven jealous **

**B:Kiss Raven**

**C:become a certain someones apprentice**

**D:find out who jason really is and do something about it**

**Your pick which ever gets picked most ill do bye for now**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so i decided to do choice B and D because a lot of you said b and some said d so yeah **

It was eleven o' clock and Jason said he had to go home so I walked him to the door and gave him a kiss goodbye. I was hungry so I went to the kitchen it was really quiet because everyone went to their room to turn in almost everyone. I felt someone's presence behind me so I turned around big mistake. Our lips touched and stayed I slowly opened my eyes to see who it was and all I saw was white. Robin, I froze I didn't know what to do he was moving his hands so they gripped my arms and tilted his head I stood there like an idiot kissing him and enjoying it. When he pulled back he smiled and looked like he was about to say something but I transported out of there._Why did he have to kiss me things were just getting normal again for me then he comes and pulls this stunt. _

_Stupid stupid stupid stupid _I thought hitting my head against the wall _Why did I kiss her why she probably hates me right now I am so dead I should go apologize but then what if that's when she decides to destroy me especially because she's going out with Jason now this bad very very bad. I can become friends with Jason and show Raven that is was by accident I kissed _

"Jason''

"Yeah that's me who's this''

"Robin, what are you doing right now''

"Nothing why''

"You want to hang out''

"Okay sure''

''Okay come by the tower''

"Sure I'll go now''

While I waited for Jason to come over I walked to Raven's room

"Raven are you in there can you open the door I want to apologize for earlier'' I said knocking.

"Ok make it quick'' Raven said after opening the door.

"I'm sorry for kissing you earlier I don't know what came over me and I wanted o let you know I'm going to try to get to know Jason better and I invited him over so I could hang out with him''.

"Okay just don't kill him'' with that the door slid closed and I was left smiling to myself.

I heard the doorbell ring so I went to go see if it was Jason and it was I hurried him to the training room my domain.

"Do you know how to fight?''

"Yeah why''

"Are you good?''

"Yea''

"Ok then think fast'' I threw a kick at Jason and he dodged it I threw a couple of punches and kicks and he dodged a bunch of them just like a certain about an hour of sparring we went to the kitchen to eat on the way there I placed a tracker on his arm giving him a good job went pretty good after that we ate and played video games then he left. All I had to do was wait for him to attack the city and I would know he was Red X.


	8. Chapter 8

It's been a couple days since Jason's been out the tower thanks to some issues with his family during that time me and Raven got a bit closer watching the sunset playing chess kissing each other more I wish. Raven has actually been avoiding since the kiss I said sorry to her so I don't see why she has to avoid me still. Apparently Jason's supposed to be coming back today speaking of which I need to make sure the tracker I placed on his arm still works. I started walking to the kitchen and noticed Raven sitting at the counter drinking tea and reading a book. I walked over to her and sat across from her watching her. She looks so calm and beautiful reading and sipping her tea. I kept staring until she looked up with her eyebrow raised and said "Take a picture it will last longer'' "I should take a picture shouldn't I do you have a camera I could borrow''. She glared at me stood up and put her dish in the sink ''I actually do I'll go get it for you'' She left the kitchen to go and get the camera.

_I can't believe I'm actually getting a camera for him my fault for opening my mouth in the first place._ Halfway down the hallway I heard the doorbell ring I opened it saw Jason

"Jason your back'' I said wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him passionately.

"Good to see you too what I miss'' Jason smirked pulling away.

"Nothing really I was just going to get a camera for Robin come on you can come with me''I said pulling him in.

I walked to Cyborg's room and knocked on the door

"Comin'' Cyborg said opening the door with a cheesy grin

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you Raveeeen'' He said bending down coming close to face a bit too happy for my liking.

"I need a camera that explodes when pushed down but the explosion can't be big it's for Robin'' I said seriously

''Okay just wait one second'' Cyborg went into his room rummaging through a bunch of stuff finally coming out and presenting me with an explodable camera.

"Thanks come on Jason'' I instructed.

We went back to the kitchen where Robin was doing who knows what before turning around and greeting us.

"Hey guys''

"Hi now here's the camera hurry up and take the picture Jason why don't you go sit in the chair over there'' I said smiling inwardly to myself

''ok'' he replied

Robin got ready to take a picture while I stood back a couple of feet away he pressed down on the camera and it started counting down _1.. _''What the'' _ 2.. ''_Raven what is'' _3 Boom _Robin flew back a couple of feet and landed on his butt. "Raven what was that'' he asked.

"Isn't it obvious'' I said with a little smile.

"Ha ha ha Raven funny but I still didn't get my picture'' I pointed out

"And hopefully it will stay that way come on Jason let's go to the living room'' Isaid.

**I know that was really short but I need some ideas im running low that's why i didn't post for a while dont forget to review**


	9. Chapter 9

''So Jason how was your trip did you have fun?" I asked

"It was okay um I missed being with you though'' Jason replied

"I missed you too'' I said as nicely as possible

"So how was it with you and Robin being alone here just you and him huh''He asked nervously

"Awww is someone jealous''I teased

"What me jealous nooo just wondering you know girl friend guy friend you never know what could happen with him. I don't completely I know you want us to be buddy buddy but it's pretty obvious he doesn't like me so were even. I think he's just playing us acting all nice so that he can get close to me so he can dig up some dirt on me. I will try to get to know him better because I care about what you think and I love you.'' He said quickly

"Jason do you know what you just said'' I hesitantly asked

"To be honest not a clue''

"You love me''

"Oh obviously I always loved you but do you love me?''

"To be honest my emotions have started getting stronger lately and I have been feeling different but I'm not sure if it's love I think it might be though but I've never felt it before''

"Raven Jason come out there's trouble downtown'' Robin said yelling. We ran out and met with him.

"Jason I think it would be best if you went home right now because we don't want you to get hurt or anything'' Robin said directing his glare at Jason.

"Of course Robin thank you for looking out for me I do appreciate that oh so much'' Jason exaggerated while bowing.

"Okay bow get out'' Robin deadpanned

''Geez well somebody's a little pushy today wonder what got your panties in a bunch'' Jason replied Robin stopped midway of pushing Jason out the door.

"What my panties are not in a bunch matter of fact I don't even wear panties I wear boxers, well technically speaking I don't wear boxers unless I'm out of uniform but this is none of your business I don't need to explain myself to you Jason now get out'' Robin yelled giving him one final push out the door and closing it. As soon as the door closed there was a huge explosion in the tower I started putting a field over Robin and me but I got hit before I could complete it so I made sure before darkness could overwhelm that the field at least covered Robin. I looked up to meet his eyes and he was banging on the field trying to get through it. I smiled a little smile knowing he was safe.

**Okay so what did you think I have such a great idea for the next chapter involving a little fight between Robin and jason**


	10. Chapter 10

**sorry i took so long to update and sorry its so short i might post another one in a couple**

As soon as the explosion died down everyonecame into the common room.

"Cyborg go get help now!'' I shouted at him tears brimming my eyes.

"Okay''was the solemn response he gave.

"dude is she going to be okay?'' Beast boy asked worridly

''I don't know Beast boy''

''I do hope friend Raven will be okay right boyfriend Robin?''

"yeah'' I said not pointing out the fact that I'm not Starfires boyfriend.

In the Hospitol

Pacing and Thinking thats all i Can do right now as I wai t to hear about Ravens condition from the docters. I walk up to the front desk and ask the lady if I can see Raven yetand she shakes her head no. I go back to pacing a few moments laterJason runs through the doors panting out of breath with his hands on his knees.

"is ...she...okay?'' he asks in between breaths. I look at him solemnly and shake my head no he straightens up and starts mumbling to himself about how he shouldn't do things. I stopped listening and went back to pacing _so Raven doesn't completely hate me like I thought she did and did she actually smile at me. _I smiled a bit at the thought that she'd actually share a smile with me. '' may I speak with you please'' a man in white asked. I nodded and looked at my friends and Jason who all had small smiles and hopeful eyes but Jason had hope mixed with fear,guilt,and regret. Guilt why would he be guilty I brushed the thought aside and walked with the docter to hear what he had to say about Raven.

**Dont forget to review and a fight is coming up in the next chapter or the one after**


	11. Chapter 11

"So she's okay is what your telling me'' I asked

''Yes but I think she should stay overnight just to make sure her lungs are okay from inhaling all the smoke'' The docter said

''okay can we stay too''

''yes of course one more thing when you go see her you should go in pairs''

''okay thank you docter''

''your welcome''

I walked back to where the group was and they all looked with eager faces.

''How is she dude'' Beast boy asked ears twitching

''the docter said we could go see her two at a time''

"can I go first Beastboy asked

"Yea Cyborg why don't you go with him''

"yea okay " Cyborg replied

Beastboy hurridly rushed down to Ravens room leaving Cyborg behind standing next to Robin ,confused at what just happed

"Cyborg hurry up and get down there before he breaks something will ya''

"Ok''

Meanwhile in Raven's room

"Uh hey Raven you up'' Beastboy asked nervously

''yea Beastboy''

''Oh um ok I was really worried about you but the doctor said you were okay and they were going to keep you overnight just to make sure your lungs are okay and I just wanted to say I"

"Hey dark girl how you feelin''

Beastboy's ears dropped dramatically when he was interuppted.

"I missed you when we get you home I'm going to make you some famous waffels with syrup and strawberries'' Cyborg boomed

"Thanks Cyborg thanks uh Beastboy''

"welcome Rae'' they said in unison grinning like idiots

Cyborg grabbed Beastboy by the shoulders pushing him out the door while yelling over his shoulder ''We'll tell Starfire she can come in with Robin''

In the waiting room

"Robin Starfire you guys can go in Ravens room''

"Thanks Cyborg''

"No prob''

Ravens room

"Oh glorious hello friend Raven you have awaken'' Starfire announced

''yea Starfire'' Raven confirmed

"hey Raven how are you feeling ''I asked

"Never better''she deadpanned

"That's nice I guess'' Robin said

''yea'' Raven said

"oh friends isn't it the akwardness'' Starfire exclaimed

"Now it is''Raven mumbled

''well I guess we'll tell Jason he can come in now'' Robin said with a hint of sadness in his voice while Raven visibly brightened.

In the waiting room

"Jason you can go in now'' Robin droned

''ok'' Jason said

"And I'll go with you'' I added

''go ahead Robin'' Jason said

When we got to Raven's room I told him I would stay outside so he could get some privacy with Raven. When he went inside I placed my ear on the wall so I could hear what they were talking about.

"Robin's outside''

''Really''

''Yea quick question does he ever wear normal clothes and why is he so high maintenance about his hair like really''

"I have no idea''

**I am not high maintenance and I do wear normal clothes sometimes. Robin thought**

''Raven I have something to tell you it was completely by accident and before I say that I want you to know that I do and will always love you no matter what and I hope you feel the same way here it goes I'm Red X''

Ravens face was placid as she said "Oh''

Robin ran in and punched Jason in the face.

"Robin'' Raven yelled

Jason got up and punched Robin back (Raven can't use her powers she's to weak hence why she can't heal herself) Raven sat and watched as her boyfriend and best friend who was her leader punch each other back and forth. She loved Jason but she also loved Robin ,who was she supposed to help? Raven got up and pushed both the boys back while yelling stop.

"Robin get out''

"But Raven he's X he's a criminal''

''My boyfriend now get out you had no right listening to my conversation you invaded our privacy now leave''

"Fine see if I care have fun with your criminal boyfriend , traitor.''

Robin walked out slamming the door behind him.

"Jason are you okay''

"Yea''

''well you should go home I'll see you soon''

''oh ok bye''

Next day

''Wakey wakey dark girl your coming home''

''Finally''

When I got home the counter was covered wih waffles topped with syrup and strawberries.

"Well you going to eat or what dig in'' Cyborg shouted

Just as I was about to take my first bite Robin walked in.

**This was my early christmas present you guys I hope you liked it , it took me forever to write cause i handwrote it then typed it it's longer than my other chapters too so year dont forget to REVEIW REVIEW REVIEW please and thank you christmas is after all about giving Merry Christmas**


	12. Chapter 12

"Raven''

"Robin''

Cyborg feeling the tension in the room decided to try lighting things up by offering Robin some pancakes but Robin just shrugged him off and said no. Cyborg disappointed about him not taking his pancakes grabbed Raven and dragged her into the hallway.

''What's up with y'all'' Cyborg questioned Raven tapping his foot on the rug.

"nothing'' she replied stoically.

''liar''

''ok''

''tell me''

''no''

''I'll get BB and make him tell you jokes all day''

"Fine'' she groaned

"That's more like it'' Cyborg said crossing his arms over his chest and puffing it out.

"Cyborg what would you do if your friend was a criminal and your other friend didn't like it but you really like your friend and your other friend wants you to stop being friends or else he's not going to be your friend.'' Raven spit out.

"Rae I really hope this isn't about Jason and Robin'' Cyborg said treading softly.

Raven lowered her head her violet hair obscuring the view moving her feet in the carpet hands behind her back making her look a bit guilty.

"It is isn't , what criminal is he?'' he questioned.

"Red X'' Raven squeaked

"Are you sure you really like him?" he said trying to get more out of her.

Raven looked up a single tear in her large athemyst orbs making Cyborg realize that she had feelings too and they could hurt her.

"I don't like either of them Cyborg , I love them both but I actually have something with Jason he brings me out of my shell and helps me express my emotions I feel free with him. Robin is Robin he's strong courageous, trusting , and a big egotistical maniac who's going out with Starfire. Raven said quickly all in one breath.

"Woah Rae I, I didn't know that was how you felt, but you have to listen to your heart he's a criminal are you sure he won't break your heart''

"No I'm not sure but I trust him he told me he was Red X I just don't know what to do Cy''

"I don't know either I'm sorry''

"It's okay Cyborg I just needed to get that off my chest I feel better now though thank you'' Raven said with a hint of a smile

"No prob Rae'' Cyborg said grinning.

When Raven and Cyborg started to walk back into the living room the alarm went and Beastboy and Starfire flew by them. Both of them still dazed by the green and orange myriad of colors stood there with their eyes wide for a minute before Robin came out.

"Raven get in here now!'' Robin yelled.

"I'm coming blunder head'' Raven replied calmly.

"Yo Rob I was with her too'' Cyborg added.

"Yeah I know but I knew you were coming and you were going to help, Raven on the other hand could've been in charge of the attack for all I know working with another villain I suppose''

"That's it Robin I've had enough!'' Raven shouted her eyes glowing a fierce white. Raven encircled Robin in her aura and took him into the living room. Beastboy and Starfire looked at the scene playing before not knowing what to do before Cyborg spoke up.

"Come on you too there's trouble''

Both of them left with Cyborg hoping that Robin would still be alive when they got back.

"Put me down Raven now'' robin commanded.

"No Robin not until you hear what I have to say, I'm tired of you always egging on me like I'm just some worthless piece of crap and I'm not going to sit while you do it so get over the fact that I care about Jason and I'm not turning him in unless we catch him as a criminal.''

"I don't get that Raven your supposed to take people like him and put them in jail I guess your finally going to start turning into the demon that you are and become just like him a criminal it's going to happen eventually and you know it you can't control what you are your a demon and your evil just like Jason.''

Raven's hold on Robin dropped. Robin stood mighty and proud happy that he was free and that he got to her.

"That's how you think of me that's how you always thought of me isn't it Robin. I'm just a demon I can't believe I trusted you and you talk about me not being trust worthy because my feelings for someone didn't let me arrest him. it's your fault you can't catch him not mines and just because I have the ability to do so not mean I'm going to do it unless were in battle that's being fair and trustworthy. Give him a chance people can change just like you did but you changed for the worst Robin. Your just a spoiled rich kid yeah I know about Bruce who doesn't like being told he's wrong and that's sad Robin it really is. To think I actually would cry over the fact I couldn't have you too and cut myself. Jason though I know I can trust him in an instant with my life. You I WOULDN'T even trust you with a book of mines. Your pitiful Robin just pitiful.''

After Raven stopped ranting she took a deep breath in and walked out of the room leaving a shocked boy wonder behind.


	13. Chapter 13

**3 Days Later**

It's been three days since me and Raven had the fight and the only interaction we had since then have been when we were on missions.

I'm dying without her what am I going to do. Now that I think about it I'm an idiot I called the girl I love a demon villain who does that. I hit my head on the wall in frustration and screamed. The doorbell rang so I went to go get and saw no one other than dun dun dun Jason.

"What do you want'' I droned

"To see Raven bird brain''

''Well I see your no good at flattery''

''Can I just see her''

''I don't think she would want to see you X''

''We'll see about that Robin'' As soon as Jason said that he jumped up and moved past me. I started running after him trying to catch him but he made it to Raven's room before me and hit the code she gave him to her room and tumbled in. As soon as I got to the Ravens room the door slid closed. I pounded my fist on the door hoping to get in.

"Raven open the door Jason snuck in here he's not supposed to be here!''

**Meanwhile in Raven's room where you can't hear Robin complain**

"Jason what are you doing here''

"Raven please don't do anything rash I just wanted to talk to you I miss you so much. I really like you that's why I told you who I really was please believe me I would never want to intentionally hurt you.''

"Jason''

"No wait I'm not done to prove to you that I would never hurt you here.''

Jason held out his hands and in his hands was the Red X suit with three tubes of Xinthonium.

"Why are you giving this to me?''

"To show you I would do anything for you Raven I loved the time we spent together and I want to spend more time together don't you get it I love you so much''

''Jason I we can't be anything more my powers would get out of control with all the emotions''

"No Raven you know better than I do that, that excuse is getting old I know for a fact you can feel without a problem because of how happy you were when we were together'' Jason said shaking his head

"Jason please stop''

''No Raven you need to hear this because you think that you can't let people in but you can because they want to know how to help everyone in this tower cares for you I know that firsthand just because your half demon doesn't make you evil neither does the fact that Trigon is father all I'm saying is that you need to let people in and I would love to be one of those people if you would allow me to.''

''First off how did you know about my heritage and Trigon.''

''From when I worked with Slade but don't try to get off topic will you let me and others in?''

"There's another reason why I don't let people in Jason for example I let Robin know I was half demon and three days ago he said and I quote '' I guess your finally going to start turning into the demon that you are and become just like him a criminal it's going to happen eventually and you know it you can't control what you are your a demon and your evil just like Jason.'' that's why I don't let people in because they can easily turn on you.''

''Raven Robin loves you can't you tell the way he's overprotective of you and remember that fight in the hospital Robin was jealous that you were defending me and not him and I'm pretty sure Beast boy likes you too cause your one damn hot Raven plus your smart I don't see how you of all people could think people don't care about you.''

Raven sat down on her bed and sighed Jason looked at her once and said his goodbyes and left leaving Raven alone to think to herself.

When I walked out of Raven's room I saw Robin sitting across the hall right when I stepped out he stood up and got into a fighting position I put my hands ups as if to surrender then he lowered his hands. I took the chance and grabbed an X from my pocket and ran up to him grasped his wrists and tied them up. I stood back smirking then turned serious.

"Listen Robin I know you care about Raven more than a friend so I'm telling you this if you really care about her forget about your damn pride and go fucking apologize.'' I turned around leaving Robin to himself and walked up the front entrance of Titans tower and left no longer Red X.

**I know it's been a while since I last updated but Im going to try to do it more often and tbh it robin doesn't apologize im going to be PO so don't forget to review**

** （＾ｖ＾）**

**(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻ ┳━┳ ◡ ヽ(`Д´)ﾉ ┻━┻**


	14. Chapter 14

Deep breaths in out in out in out I was trying to figure out ways to apologize to Raven and decided I would go see Cyborg for I was walking to Cyborg's room a big green elephant popped out of nowhere. I stood there as Beast boy changed back into his human form.

"Dude not an even a flinch are you a robot or something'' Beast boy wondered while poking my chest and head. I grabbed Beast boys hand.

"I was just thinking''

''Oh ok'' Beast boy turned around to go search for Starfire. I continued walking to Cyborg's room and knocked on the door.

''Hey Rob what's up''

''I need help with an apology''

''For who and what''

''For Raven I called her an evil demon''

''One reason why I shouldn't hurt you''

''Because I want to make everything right and I love her''

''My only advice to you then is that make sure what you say comes from your heart because it's best if you mean it''

"Thanks Cy''

"No prob''

I turned around with a new determination to apologize to Raven. I walked right up to her door and knocked right when she opened the door I slid in''

"Raven I'm so so so so so sorry I didn't mean anything I said I know you would never turn against our team and I know your one of the most trustworthy members of this team. I was trying to protect you from Jason I didn't trust him and when I found out he was X I just let go. I hated the fact you stood up for him a criminal but I usually believe that people should be given a second chance. Especially X because he helped us out before and I know he's not completely bad. Besides I love you and I would do anything for you.

I closed my eyes waiting for Raven's reply after a moment of silence I opened my eyes.

''Raven''

''I believe you ''

''What?''

"I believe you because what you said was honest you put your pride aside and admitted wrong I appreciate that.''

''Does this mean were friends again''

''I never stopped we were just fighting all friends fight''

"So does this mean we can hug''

I saw Raven raise an eyebrow and smirk a bit.

''Sure why not''

As we embraced I closed my eyes and everything felt so complete. I nuzzled my head into the crook of her neck and smelt the lavender aroma coming from her. I pulled away with a little frown then looked her into the eyes to see her smiling at me.

**Please Please Please review i will start updating more i promise**


	15. Chapter 15

It's been one week since I apologized and I'm loving it my life is perfect as of right now, where beating anyone who steps in our way , Beast boy and Cyborg dont fight over meat and tofu a lot, Starfire's still clingy like always and Slade hasn't popped up. All I have to do now is get Raven to be mine and everything will be amazing. Speaking of which here someone comes right now.

"Hello friend Robin glorious morning it is yes'' Starfire squealed beaming down at me from her 6'3 height. I looked up from where I was standing and beamed up at her.

"yea it sure is Starfire''

Raven walked into the room with Cyborg and Beast boy following her like lost puppys.

"Please Raven just one game we even got you a referee cloak.'' Beast boy pleaded.

''Yea Raven you wont even have to smell the stank ball'' Cyborg said trying to compromise.

Raven looked about ready to burst.

"For the last and final time no my answer will probably always be no!'' She said through clenched teeth. Beast boy popped up in front of her.

''Does that mean you might destroy the world again?'' He asked nervously. Everyone looked at Beast boy with sincerity and fear as Raven grew four red eyes and grew ten feet taller. I quickly stepped at out of my stupor as Raven started strangling Beast boy and Ran over to go help him.

"Raven, Raven put Beast boy down and calm down!'' I shouted over Beast boy's constant yelling

Raven stopped shaking him around and looked at him. She started shrinking down to her normal size dropping Beast boy in the process. When she was back to her normal size she ran up to him and started helping him up mumbling apologies as she did. He quickly started replying that it was okay and it was mostly his fault anyway. Raven stopped helping him suddenly and hugged him mumbling another apology as she both parted ways and that's when I took my chance.

''Raven what happened I thought you knew how to control your powers and emotions now.'' I asked.

''Robin I need to go to my room and meditate I'll talk to you later.''

"Ok Raven'' I said defeated.

I turned back to the Tv and lost my mind watching it. After about an hour or so I decided to go find Raven so I went to her room and knockedd on the door it slid open revealing Raven crying.

**Please Review**


	16. Chapter 16

I looked up and saw Robin in my doorway I quickly wiped tears hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Raven are you okay'' He asked sincerely walking over to me.

I looked him up and down walked over to him and kissed him. I could taste peppermint on his lips and reveled in this feeling. I tangled my hands in his auburn hair as he pushed my back on the wall and started kissing me more fiercely. He licked my bottom lip then I pushed away.

''Robin I'm so sorry I I'' I said turning my head away so he wouldn't be able to see me.

"What's going on Raven do you like me?'' He asked walking up to me taking my hands in his.

''I yes Robin I love you but you and Starfire are you know''

''Me and Starfire are what, going out'' He asked incredulously staring at me in disbelief.

I nodded meekly avoiding his gaze. Robin burst out laughing manically. I looked at him and stared like he was crazy.

''Why are you laughing I'm being a hundred percent serious right now'' I said starting to get a little angry.

''I'm laughing because Starfire and I have and never will go out were just friends Raven your the one I've always wanted to be with.''

Raven stood up with a few tears and put her arms around me whispering in my ear.

"Well boy wonder I'm all your's'' She pulled back and kissed me right on the lips. We made our way over to her bed and stayed there for the rest of the night kissing each other and soon becoming one.


	17. Chapter 17

The sun was shining through the window and it was killing me. I squinted my eyes trying to keep the light out but since that didn't I had to get up. I looked to my left and saw a pool of purple hair beside me. I got up and as I did Raven started mumbling and reached out. I smiled at how cute and nice she looked when she was sleeping. I took a moment to think about what happened last night. I hope this will all last and that Slade and Jason don't come out of hiding or whatever there doing and ruin this for me. I slowly got up and stepped out her room after making sure no one was coming. I got to my room and started getting ready to take on the day. I showered , brushed my teeth, gelled up my hair, got dressed, and went to the common room to wait for everyone else to wake up.

I woke up and noticed Robin wasn't next to me like I thought he would be when I woke up. I wasn't affected much by this but I was hoping he would've stayed. I got up and headed to the bathroom to shower and brush. After I stepped out the bathroom I started getting dressed in my uniform.I walked out and went to the common room where I knew Robin would be like always. I saw him sitting on the couch looking pretty content with just himself so I decided to make tea before interrupting him. As I was making the tea I felt someone trying to contact me through their mind it wasn't Robin I would know we have a bond. It was someone I know because they wouldn't be able to contact me if they didn't know me or I never met them. The kettle started steaming and making the high pitched sound it usually makes snapping me out of my thoughts. I moved the kettle off the stove and started pouring a cup for me. As I was pouring the sugar in the cup I got a searing pain through my mind. I dropped the cup clutching my head in pain. The cup shattered as it hit the floor and all the tea started flooding out. Glass was everywhere. I fell to my knees getting pieces of the glass in my leg. Robin came running in and started shaking me trying to get me to respond. My vision was going in and out I couldn't concentrate on Robin. I felt Robin's hand on my wrist pulling me towards him but I wasn't thinking straight and I decided to just give up on trying to stay awake. I succumbed to the darkness.

**guess who's coming back i know its short but i'll write soon **


	18. Chapter 18

"Raven , Raven , are you OK?"  
I slowly opened my eyes adjusting to the light '  
''what happened?"  
''You were making tea and then you dropped the kettle and blacked out I was hoping you could tell me more.''  
''I think someone was trying to contact me and I think it was Jason.''  
"Oh why do you think he is trying to contact you?"  
''I don't know maybe he's in trouble.''  
''Are you going to do something to help or are you going to leave it until he contacts you ,if it is him.''  
"I'm going to try to contact them back but I don't know if it will work.''  
I left Robin to go to my room and sat on my bed legs crossed. I started to concentrate on Jason's aura so I could find him.  
"Jason?"  
"uh Raven is that you?"  
"yes where are you ,why did you contact me , are you ok?"  
"I don't know where I am but I know i'm near the water and i'm in trouble it's Slade"


	19. Chapter 19

"Robin" Raven yelled running in to the common room  
"yes Raven"  
"it was Jason who contacted me , he's in trouble with Slade we have too help him." Raven said in one breath  
"do you know where he is" Robin asked  
"all I know is that he's near the water"  
"ok hold on, team trouble" Robin yelled though the intercom.  
"yo rob what's up" Cyborg asked coming in the common room.  
"I'll explain when the others come."  
Just add Robin finished saying that the rest of the Titans came in.  
"ok team Jason's been kidnapped by Slade and were going to find him."  
"Is our friend Jason okay Robin?" Starfire inquired.  
"I don't know Star."  
"but we are going to find him Titans go!"


	20. Chapter 20

We all made our way to the warehouse we thought that Jason was in near the ocean. It was disgusting, you could hear the cracks in the wood as we made our way across the creaky floor. This warehouse looked very unstable Starfire and I made our way to the second floor flying while Beast boy , Cyborg ,and Robin crept along the first floor looking for anything suspicious. I glided closer to the floor while scanning the building for Jason's aura until I came across a door. I looked behind me to see if Starfire was ready to aim and fire if needed but she wasn't behind me. I continued forward and heard muffled noises coming from behind the door. I put my hands on the wooden door and phased through it as soon as I did , I was blasted back and hit the far wall across the warehouse. I heard Beastboy yell dudes and running. Cyborg helped me up and Starfire flew over to where we were.

''Raven what has happened?" Starfire asked.

"I was hit by something and where were you?''

"I was looking for Jason.''

''Well you shouldv'e been with me.'' I said with a grimace

"I am sorry.'' Starfire said lowering her head.

''It's ok'' I said.

''Ok guys lets go see what hit Raven.'' Robin cut in determination on his face.

"ok.'' Everyone said in unison.

Everyone turned around and started heading for the door. This time Robin opened the door first because he would be the only one who could dodge the blast. Just as I predicted Robin dodged the blast and hit the shooter out. He sidestepped when Slade tried to hit him. While Robin and Slade fought I went over to see who blasted me and it turned about to be a kid about my age. I looked around the room and saw a little door. I opened the door and in it was no other than Jason beaten up and bloody. I rushed over to him and helped him up.

''Raven you found me.'' Jason coughed out.

"Yea you definitely know how to get in to trouble.''I joked softly.

''Yea haha.''He choked out

'After I exited the little room I noticed Robin and the others still fighting Slade. I encased Slade in my black aura and threw him against the wall a couple of times allowing us enough time to leave Slade. I helped Jason into the car. While the others got in and Robin got on his bike. Slade came out of the warehouse holding a gun aimed at Robin I was going to warn him but he shot the gun so I aimed a force field to cover Robin the bullet hit the field but didn't hurt me at all surprisingly not even a little. We rode back to the tower and got Jason to the med bay to patch him up. I quickly went to my room to get something for Jason.

**Please Please Please review and ill write more**


End file.
